


Gonta's Love Hotel - Extra Story

by Midnight_Arc



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Arc/pseuds/Midnight_Arc
Summary: Set straight after Gonta's love hotel scene. Gonta tries to make good on his words to keep Shuichi up all night.





	Gonta's Love Hotel - Extra Story

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved Gonta's Love Hotel and so this happened. Enjoy!

"Gonta… keep you up all night…" 

His voice was strangely seductive - not quite matching his usual sweet and innocent personality. Shuichi appeared confused, albeit a little turned on by the large man's words. "That… Might not be… completely accurate…"Shuichi responded as he brushed his comment off, assuming he was unaware of the true meaning of his words. It was coming from Gonta after all.

He was wrong. So very wrong.

In one fell scoop, Gonta swiftly lifted Shuichi up bridal style and, with the upmost care, placed the detective onto the bed. He was unsure of whether it was because Gonta wasn't on top of him so suddenly like before, but Shuichi felt safe with him. His shocked face relaxed into a slight smile as the entomologist lifted his cap with his left hand as his right hand held his upper body upright on the bed.

"Shuichi… Is it okay if Gonta… um…"he attempted to bury his face into his uniform to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't working.

The smaller student, now without his hat, lifted his head with a welcoming smile. The influence the love hotel had was almost supernatural, and it seemed to have its grip on Shuichi. After a few moments, he cut through the silence, "Of course Gonta. "

Gonta nodded to confirm his response, got up from the bed and began to undress until only on his loincloth remained. Shuichi sat up to remove the top half of his clothing, interrupted by Gonta's hand on his waist and pulling him in for a hug. His embrace was firm, but not overbearing, further easing Shuichi's worries and slipping him deeper into content. Mind whirring, Shuichi pulled the taller student for a passionate kiss. It ended up being a clumsy mess of tongues, but neither of them cared. Inexperience aside, Gonta began to caress Shuichi's body at the same time. It was fairly average in size but his skin was almost sinfully soft. He worked his way down the detective's back, and grabbed his ass, forcing a gasp out of him. 

They finally broke of the kiss, both breathing quicker to get enough air, "Can Shuichi get on all fours?"

After Shuichi's slight nod of approval, Gonta let go. Leaving the embrace left Shuichi cold and disheartened, but his heart quickly got pumping again when he realized how ready Gonta was after observing his body. He knew he was a tall, muscular guy, but his bare body was another thing altogether. Ripped would be the first word that comes to mind, with his defined abs and large arms. His thighs were thick but appeared strong, and then there was…. That. He could feel his own ass quiver at the thought of Gonta inside him. Just like an open book, Gonta's expression said the rest.

Gonta removed the remaining clothes of his partner and was about to position himself at the front of the bed when Shuichi tapped on his chest "Perhaps not yet… I just need a bit of prep first…"

Gonta looked down, then looked back up at Shuichi. This was the first Gonta had someone to compare himself to. He quickly made the smart idea of heeding his fellow classmate's advice

"Hmm…" Gonta searched the room for something to use. Stopping at the side counter and opening each drawer, he picked up a small jar containing an almost clear thick oily cream 

"Pe-tro-li-um Jelly…? Oh! Gonta can use this!" 

The giant giddily strolled back to the bed and took a generous amount on the fingers of his left hand. Once Shuichi was in position, he began lightly rubbing shuichi's penis with his right hand as pressed a finger around his entrance. A little bit of moaning later, Shuichi's anus relaxed enough to invite him in. The entomologist began to move his left finger at the same rhythmn as his right hand. Once Shuichi gave the word, he added one more finger. 

Before they knew it, Shuichi was already taking four fingers.

"Gonta thinks Shuichi is ready." Shuichi knew better. Realistically, nobody would be ready for Gonta's monster cock, but he would certainly give it a go.

He licked the pre cum off his left hand and threw off his loincloth. Gonta then gripped the detective's ass once more and spread them. The light gust of cold air gave Shuichi chills, but that quickly subsided as he felt the green-haired student's tip slowly stretch him. Holding onto the bedsheets for what seemed to be dear life, Shuichi could feel every inch slide inside him, grinding into every spot that felt good to him. There was pain, but it was completely overshadowed by the intense bliss. He lowered his head, hair flopping over his face, and let out a noise that was something between a deep groan and desperate moan.

Gonta stopped moving once he was as deep as he could get, breathing heavily. Shuichi was tight. Very tight. His walls were putting pressure all over his dick. What made it worse for him was that the blue-haired student's moans were intoxicating. He wanted to hear more. He knew as soon as he began to move, it wouldn't be long until he would be at the climax.

As long as he could hear those sounds again, he didn't care.

Gonta pulled his hips back until only the tip remained rammed inside, before thrusting deeply into his ass. The bed smacked into the wall repeatedly, threatening to break after each assault. Neither Shuichi nor Gonta could hold in their excitement. Gonta growled and grunted while Shuichi went for the less dignified approach of moaning/screaming in pleasure. In an instant, Gonta yanked his dick out and grabbed Shuichi's leg. The sudden feeling of emptiness for the smaller student only lasted for a couple of seconds; long enough for Gonta to turn him onto his back, raise his hips and fill him once more. He could no longer hide his lewd expressions. His face was beetroot red and his mouth was slightly agape, saliva running down his chin. Gonta seemed lost in a wave of desire - his eyes were wide and his teeth were clenched.

The sight of each other's expressions was too much for them both.

Gonta quickly picked up the pace as Shuichi threw his arms around him, now wanting a thrust to send him flying. At the peak of ecstasy, Shuichi screamed out as he ejaculated over the torsos of both himself and the student that towered over him. Gonta reached for his waist and pounded into him one final time before he crammed his dick as far in as he could before releasing. Wave after wave of cum filled the smaller boy's stomach, until it was done. His dick left Shuichi's body, and he slumped to one side of the bed. Shuichi could feel himself leaking cum over the bed before he fell asleep. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Shuichi opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. It wasn't the love hotel, but rather his own bedroom. 

"What a strange dream." He muttered. He would be lying if he said it wasn't pleasant.

At that moment, he heard another voice "Puhuhu! You're up early!"

Shuichi almost jumped from his bed. If it wasn't for the strange sensation radiating from his rectum, he probably would he been up on his feet. Instead, he clumsily sat up and rested his head on the wall.

"Monokuma…. What do you want?" He tried to sound irritated, but with his pained expression, it didn't turn out that way.

Monokuma appeared somehwat smug, "Ooooh nothing really, just impressed really…" he continued while he distorted his face, sticking out what much have been a very long tongue out and panting .

"I didn't actually think someone as small as you would… Have space… For someone so big… It was a pain cleaning all that… fluid… up from the bed… Next time I would advise that you squeeze those muscles a bit, though I guess that would have been too hard for ya… " he ended his perverted remark with a chuckle.

Shuichi knew from his discomfort that it wasn't dream. He was unsure of what to do or say when he saw the entomologist at breakfast. Could they talk about the situation? Maybe they would be able to advance their friendship into something more? One thing was for sure though…

He might need someone to carry him to breakfast today.


End file.
